Vacuum cleaners typically include a power cord that extends from the vacuum cleaner and connects to a power source. During operation, the maneuverability of the vacuum cleaner may be limited by the power cord. In addition, the vacuum cleaner may not be able to reach some areas while the power cord is connected to the power source. Moreover, the power cord may experience stress and may be disconnected from the vacuum or the power source as a user attempts to maneuver the vacuum cleaner.
Upright vacuum cleaners may be powered by a battery in a cordless mode to improve maneuverability of the vacuum cleaner. Conventional battery-powered upright vacuum cleaners are often underpowered and/or may not be well suited for larger battery systems. A need exists for an upright vacuum cleaner that can support relatively large battery systems such as 92 volt battery systems.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.